Graystripe and Silverstream: I Will Always Return
by Account Is Inactive Sorry
Summary: This is a songfic for Graystripe and Silverstream, mostly Graystripe, with the song I Will Always Return by Bryan Adams. He's awesome! I don't know why, but I just thought that song fit them. R&R!


**Graystripe and Silverstream: I Will Always Return**

**A Song-fic by .xx.Slashing Claws.xx.**

**I hear the wind – call your name**

**It calls me back – home again**

**It sparks up the fire – a flame that still burns**

**Oh, it's to you – I'll always return**

The chill wind ruffled my thick gray coat, for which I was named after; Graystripe. My topaz hued eyes glowed in the dying light, emotionless; dull. My throat was sore from my pitiful yowls, my screeches of grief. I could hear my best friend, Fireheart, padding solemnly behind me, and I felt the amber gaze of Tigerclaw burning into my pelt; but I didn't care. I was oblivious to my surroundings, seeming to walk in deep, endless darkness, wandering aimlessly. I had no purpose now. Without Silverstream, I was nothing.

**I still feel your breath – on my skin**

**I hear your voice – deep within**

**The sound of my lover – a feelin' so strong**

**Oh, it's to you – I'll always belong**

A single tear slipped down my cheek, splashing silently to the ground. Fireheart walked up to stand beside me, his dark ginger fur gleaming in the red and orange rays cast from the setting sun. He bowed his head.

"I'll leave you be," he mewed, turning around and walking away. I nodded, though my comrade had already disappeared from sight.

My pawpads felt cold against the rock, cool now that the sun had dropped. My heart felt like a stone, sitting within the soil of my soul. Something had cracked it in half; broken it to pieces. Silverstream. Her death had shattered my heart.

I heard the tiny mewling of newborn kits from somewhere ahead, where the medicine cat apprentice, Cinderpaw, was taking care of them. _At least my kits are safe,_ I thought to myself – but that wouldn't bring Silverstream back. And it certainly wouldn't take away the pain. Nothing could take away the sharp, piercing sadness I felt. My heart had been broken, and it could never be fixed.

**Now I know it's true – yeah**

**My every road leads to you**

**And in the hour of darkness, darlin'**

**Your light – gets me through**

What could heal my heart now? Nothing could. Only Silverstream's spared life could ease my deep sorrow, and she wasn't coming back. She was gone forever. Oh, how I longed to smell her sweet scent, to feel her silver pelt brush against mine, to see her loving gaze rest upon me. But I couldn't feel her anymore. She had been ripped away from me; we were no longer together.

**Wanna swim in your river – be warmed by your sun**

**Bathe in your waters – 'cause you are the one**

**I can't stand the distance **

**I can't dream alone**

**I can't wait to see you – yes, I'm on my way home**

**I'm on my way**

Suddenly, a strong wind picked up, nearly knocking me to the ground. It carried a familiar scent – and a sweet, warm voice.

"Graystripe… Graystripe…" the voice whispered. I whipped my head all around, but no cat was in sight; Fireheart had gone back to the ThunderClan camp, and Tigerclaw must have gone with him. But I knew what I had heard. Suddenly, I realized it. That unmistakable voice… Silverstream!

"Graystripe…" the voice called softly again. "Graystripe…" I leaped to my paws, hissing as the stone underneath me scraped my sensitive pads. The voice came again, drifting on the breeze. "Graystripe… Where are you?"

"Here, Silverstream!" I yowled, looking all around, my eyes shining with excitement. "I'm here!"

"Graystripe… Come to me…" I bounded ahead to where Silverstream's mysterious voice had sounded from, racing over Sunningrocks as fast as I could. "Graystripe… Where are you?"

"I'm here, Silverstream, I'm here! Wait for me. Don't leave!" I galloped like the wind that had brought me the gentle voice of my love, but I was forced to skid to a stop as I came to the edge of a cliff. The rock was smooth here, and the red light the sunset gave off made it glow like fire.

"Graystripe… Here…" I looked around frantically, but there was no sign of Silverstream.

"Silverstream, where are you?!" I called in panic.

"Here, Graystripe… Come…" Her voice came from every angle, and I couldn't tell where to run next. My shoulders sagged in disappointment, and my heart fell. Silverstream wasn't there. It had just been my imagination. She was truly gone.

**I hear the wind – call your name**

**The sound that leads me – home again**

**It sparks up the fire – a flame that still burns**

**Oh, it's to you – I will always return**

"Graystripe…" Wait, there it was again! I shot my head up, gazing into the sky. Sunset had passed, and the first stars of the night were twinkling against the indigo. But something else was up there, staring back at me: The face of a silver she-cat.

"Silverstream!" I cried, my eyes wide, my heart filled with joy. "Is it really you?!" The she-cat nodded, smiling warmly.

"Graystripe, do not let your grief overwhelm you," she meowed, her voice echoing all around the land. "Keep living life. Don't block everyone out. But never forget…" I stared into my lost beloved's eyes.

"I'll _never _forget, Silverstream," I choked. She blinked her eyes, and faded into the stars. I crouched low to the ground, staring at the shadowed rock absentmindedly. Suddenly, tears started cascading down my face, and I shook with silent sobs.

**I'm on my way**

**I will always return**

**Yes, I will – always return**

I looked up at the sky again; the stars were reflected in my bright yellow pools. A look of determination crossed my face, and I twitched my whiskers.

"Wait for me, Silverstream," I whispered. "No matter what… I will always return to you."

**I've seen ever sunset – and with all that I've learned**

**Oh – it's to you**

**I will always – always**

**Return**


End file.
